concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Rand al'Thor
Appearances #EOTW(Ch. 1-20,24,26,31-36,39-53) #GH(Ch. 1-3,4*,6-11,13,15-17,19-21,25-27,30-33,35-37,41,44-49) #DR(Ch. 2,5,9,22!,27,32,36,54-55) #SR(Ch. 2,7-10,15,21-26,34,36-37,48-50,57-58) #FOH(Ch. 2-4,6-7) Description #Exceptionally tall, broad-shouldered #Grey eyes and reddish-tinged hair #Herons branded on his palms, and dragons tattooed on his forearms Mentions #EOTW(Ch. 21-23,25,Glossary) #GH(Ch. 5,12,14,18,22-24,28,34,38-40,42-43,46,50*,Glossary) #DR(Prologue,3,6-8,10-12,17,19-21,24-25,27,31,33-34,37-38,40-46,48-51,53,56,Glossary) #SR(Ch. 1,3-6,11-14,16-20,28-31,33,35,38-39,43,46-47,51-54,56,Glossary) #FOH(Prologue,Ch. 1,5,8-9) #COS(Prologue) #POD(Prologue,Ch. 1) #COT(Prologue) Notes #Adoptive son of Tam al'Thor #Grew up in Emond's Field, in the Two Rivers in Andor #Found on the slopes of Dragonmount in the Aiel War and brought home by Tam al'Thor #''ta'veren'' #Can channel saidin #Called "Shadowkiller" by the wolves #Son of an Aiel Maiden of the Spear #''Car'a'carn'' of the Aiel(SR 34) #Coramoor of the Sea Folk #The Dragon Reborn Trajectory At the beginning of The Eye of The World, Rand is living with Tam al'Thor(who he thinks is his father)on a farm in the Westwood in the Two Rivers. They bring some cider and brandy to Emond's Field for Bel Tine, and Rand sees a mysterious black figure on the road, who disappears after he looks away. In Emond's Field he talks to Mat, who also had seen such a black figure a few days earlier. There are strangers in the village, including a gleeman who arrived in the dead of night, and Moiraine and Lan, a lady and her retainer. After the arrival of Padan Fain with news about war in Ghealdan, Tam decides to take Rand back to their farm. At the farm, they are attacked by Trollocs. Rand and Tam escape, but Tam is wounded and feverish. Rand returns to the house with Tam's Heron-mark Blade, slays a Trolloc mostly through luck, and returns to Tam's side. He pulls Tam through the Westwood to Emond's Field, which has also been attacked and half-burned by Trollocs. He takes Tam to see Nynaeve, but she says she can't heal him. He then takes Tam to the Winespring Inn, where Bran al'Vere tells him that Moiraine is an Aes Sedai, and that they have healing powers. Rand goes to where Moiraine and Lan are examining the Trolloc bodies, and asks her to heal his father; she agrees to try. While Moiraine is Healing Tam, Rand learns about Heron-mark Blades from Lan, and then finds out that the Trollocs were only after him, Perrin and Mat. Moiraine convinces him that they will all need to leave Emond's Field for the safety of Tar Valon. Rand goes to sleep by his father's bedside, having a dream of Shayol Ghul, Shai'tan, and Tar Valon, where a Myrddraal is waiting in the White Tower. He awakens and takes his leave of Tam, as Lan fetches him and Mat down to where Moiraine is facing off against an angry crowd of villagers. Bran al'Vere and Haral Luhhan defuse matters, and then Moiraine tells them of their forgotten heritage, the heroism of Manetheren. In the stables, he endures some ribbing over his sword, and is surprised as Egwene and Thom Merrilin join their party. He rides Jon Thane's horse Cloud. As they are leaving the village, he sees a batlike shadow across the moon, which Lan says is a Draghkar. At the beginning of The Fires of Heaven, Rand's location is not known to the White Tower, but Elaida accepts that he is the Dragon Reborn and orders all the Tower's resources directed toward finding him and bringing him to them. Rand himself is in Rhuidean, meeting with Aiel clan chiefs to see who will support him as Car'a'carn. He intends to lead the Aiel across the Spine of The World to end all the other conflicts. He is spending much of his time in Rhuidean practicing combat with either Lan or Rhuarc. Asmodean, in the guise of Jasin Natael, is teaching him about saidin. In FOH 6, three Darkhounds are sent to kill him, but he destroys them with balefire and then saves Mat from a similar fate. Moiraine, after having to resort to begging to get him to listen to her, then tells him about the dangers of using balefire. Back in his chambers, Lanfear comes to him, seeing him with the keys to the Choeden Kal. Rand finds himself calling her "Mierin", and has to assert his identity. Lanfear tells him that Rahvin sent the Darkhounds, and that Rahvin is in Caemlyn and has Morgase in his thrall. She notes that he has warded his dreams, and cautions him that she could break through if she wanted. Rand has to hide his love for Elayne from her. Lanfear leaves when Enaila comes to tell him the clan chiefs want to speak to him. They say that the Shaido, as well as several other uncommitted clans, are moving, the Shaido at least to cross the Dragonwall. Rand says that they will have to follow on Couladin's heels. He leads the Aiel out of Rhuidean in FOH 7, after making some arrangements for Ogier stonemasons to begin repairing the city.